Dozle Zabi
is the third son of Degwin Sodo Zabi and the commander of the Principality of Zeon's Space Attack Force in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. As one can read, his role in the One Year War was commanding Zeon's space forces, whether from his headquarters in the asteroid fortress Solomon or through direct leadership in battle. He is best known for piloting the massive mobile armor MA-08 Big Zam. Personality & Charachter Tall, burly and scarred, Dozle casts a fearsome appearance at first glance but he is actually one of the more likeable of the Zabi clan. Gregarious and good natured, Dozle is a good man to his troops. He is also a devoted, loving family man and has a wife Zenna and baby daughter Mineva. Dozle is closest to his younger brother Garma Zabi and actually looks forward to the day when Garma becomes an Admiral in his own right (In fandom, it's rumored that Dozle and Garma share the same mother, hence their closeness). Dozle dismisses Char Aznable from his division, blaming him (though not suspecting him of foul play) for incompetence in the battle that resulted in Garma's death. Dozle especially despises his sister Kycilia Zabi and this feeling is only increased when she recruits Char into her division. Dozle is revered by his troops in the Space Attack Force for personally leading them in battle. He and his bodyguard and close friend Shin Matsunaga were known to stage frontline "inspections" in his custom MS-06F Zaku II mobile suit, which typically became impromptu raids on nearby Earth Federation forces. History Dozle first appears when Char reports to him regarding his discovery of the Federation's V Project. Dozle comments upon Char skipping an event for which he was to be the guest of honor. Following the death of Garma, Dozle returns to Side 3 where he meets with his father and siblings. There it is decided that Char will be dismissed from the Space Attack forces, although Char is immediately recruited by Kycilia to join her forces. Dozle later sends out the Conscon mobile assault force in an attempt to defeat the White Base and humiliate both Char and his sister. Dozle's command center is located in the heart of the asteroid Solomon (later renamed Konpei Island by the Federation), and it is here that Dozle made his last stand. Late in U.C. 0079, the Federation launched an offensive against Solomon, utilizing their remaining ''Salamis'' and ''Magellan'' class vessels. When the Federation's ''Public'' class boats successfully deployed their beam dispersion smoke, Dozle ordered the mandatory evacuation of all non-essential personnel. At the same time, the Federation deployed its first Solar System array at Solomon, which destroyed anything attempting to leave. Dozle mounted his own mobile armor, the MA-08 Big Zam, and flew out to buy time for the evacuees. Dozle fought to the last - even when the Big Zam was destroyed by Amuro Ray's RX-78-2 Gundam, Dozle ejected and shot at the Gundam with a machine gun. He was caught in the exploding Big Zam's blast and was killed. His death marked the beginning of the end for Zeon forces in space. Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin During a heated argument between him and Sasro Zabi after attending Zeon Zum Deikun's funeral, a car bomb exploded in which engulfed both him and Sasro Zabi. But Dozle survived the car bomb while Sasro didn't Gundam Pilot Series of Biographies: The Brave Soldiers in the Sky Gallery Dozle1.gif Dozle2.gif GundamFilesDozleZabi1.jpg GundamFilesDozleZabi2.jpg GundamOriginDozleSub1.jpg GundamFilesDozleSub2.jpg GundamOriginDozle1.jpg|in The Origin GundamOriginDozle2.jpg gundamep33a.jpg gundamep35e.jpg Trivia *Dozle's dead body can be seen floating in the opening of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation 1st movie, "Heirs To The Stars". *In the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, there are quite a few unique dialog moments exchanged during VS Mode. **If the player were to put Dozle against Char Aznable, Char would say "I'm sending your brother to join you, Garma. Consider this my farewell gift," while Dozle questions his "treachery." **If the player were to put Dozle against Anavel Gato, Gato proclaims "Vice Admiral Dozle?! This must be a mistake!" ja:ドズル・ザビ